The One
by ChazzyChazChicka
Summary: One girl comes from one place. Will her love change Draco at all?


"Get up Amy!"You heard breaking your dreams.

You suddenly wake up groggly and all. You rub your eyes and get out of bed and look at yourself in your mirror. Fairly decent looking girl. Brunette hair a little below your back with blonde highlights on it. Decent height. Fair weight. Beautiful blue eyes. Age; 16. You didn't look half bad. You took a shower and fixed your hair. You put on a jean mini skirt and a white tank top with white flip flops. It was pretty warm outside, so you decided to wear that. You go downstairs and you see your little brother, Darron. "Get outta my way twerp," you hissed to him. "MOM!!! AMY CALLED ME A BAD WORD!!" Darron lied. "AMY! Stop bothering your brother," your mom yelled at you. "Ugh! You son of a --." you were cut off. "AMY MARIE KATSOPOLIS!!" Your mother bellowed at you. You turned around and gave her a smile. "Yes?" "You watch your mouth under my roof young lady," she said. "But, bu--" cutting you off again she said, "Don't but me, I heard you." You hated everytime she cutted you off, so you just didn't argue back and went to eat breakfest.

You were super starved so you ate 2 bowls of cereal and drank a cup of orange juice. "You ready yet," your mom asked. You looked up and saw her. Mom. A little bit taller then you, skinny like you as well, blonde curly hair. You always loved that about her hair, it was so curly. This time she had a smile on her face. Your mom was always nice and cool with you. She's what most of your friends call a "cool" mom. You just laughed about that. She was one of your best freinds. You could tell her anything you wanted to. Which was pretty awsome. "Yeah, I guess so," you replyed.

You were going to your fourth year and Hogwarts. This was going to be your fourth year there, but your first time there. You originally went to Durmstrang for three years. You liked it there. You had your sister, freinds, and everyone in your family was together. Then, your dad had to go and be an abuser and abuse you. Not Darron. Not your older sister, Jessica. Just you. You hated him for that. And, you finally got the guts to tell your mom in the middle of your third year at Durmstrang. She let you finish up there, and then you, Darron, and your mom moved. You moved very far away from your father. He was never allowed to visit, talk, or even call you until your at least 18. Unless you didn't want to talk, you had that chance.You liked it here. You already met two people. These were going to be your freinds for life. Matt and Stef. You loved them, and they loved you back. You guys were inceperable. Until today. You didn't want to tell them that you were a witch, so you just told them you were living with your aunt and uncle for the school year. You may visit them during Christmas. They were sad. But, told you to write them. You agreed. But, you had to have your mom send it to them."Let's go Amy." Your mom broke your thoughts. "All right," you replyed back to her.

So, you, Darron, and your mom drove to the train station. You carried your trunk and owl, Julianna in the station. This was exactly the same thing you always did. This time, you had to avoid being seen by muggles when you go into the wall between Platform 9 and Platform 10. You three made it after two minutes. You gave this guy loading trunks and such into the train your things. You went back to your mom and brother. "Well, this is it I guess," you said. You gave your mom a big hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Love ya girl," she said. You laughed. "Love you too mum." Now, Darron's turn. You two just looked at each other. Then you bent down and gave him a hug. "You gonna miss me?' you asked him. "No. Not really." he said. You both laughed. "I'll miss you Dar bear." "Okay. Fine. I will miss you, a lot acually," he finally said. You gave him one big hug and a peck on his cheek. "Love ya." You said. "Love ya too," Darron said. You waved and stepped into the train. Just a minute later, it left.

You looked for an empty compartment and found one. You sat down and looked at all the parents outside waving at the train. You wanted to cry, but you didn't. You never knew how it felt to have a real family. A father, a mother, brothers and sisters, and a dog. That's how you always pictured a perfect family. You then imagined your brother as a dog. You couldn't help but laugh. Breaking your laughs, you heard some voices. "Damn it you two. Go find one!" Finally the voices stopped. Then your compartment door was opened. You looked away out the window. Then you heard someone clear their throat. You sort of wanted to look or laugh. So, you decided to look. Standing at your door was a boy. He looked about your age. Blonde hair. Blonder then your mother. Beautiful blue eyes like yours. And, he had the hottest smile ever. "Hi." you said. "Well, hello there," the boy said. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He stuck his hand out. You took it and said, "Amy. Amy Katsopolis." He kissed your hand. You blushed. "So, Amy. What is a beautiful thing like you doing here by yourself?" Draco asked. "Well. I..I..uh..I don't know. Doesn't seem like I am alone anymore." You laughed. He laughed back and sat next to you. "So. Do you mind if I sit here?" He moved closer to you. You enjoyed that. "Sure. Why not," you said.

The both of you started talking for what seemed hours and hours. The food cart lady passed by and asked if you guys wanted anything. You didn't want anything, but Draco bought some chocolate covered strawberries. He offered you some and you took one. "Hmm," you said. He smirked. You thoughts are, "Oh, my god! He is so hot!" You grabbed another one and threw it at him, and it hit his forehead.. He frowned for a second, and threw one at you. Now, we don't know where he was aiming for, but the strawberry landed down your shirt. You started cracking up. He blushed. "Sorry, love. Let me get that for you." He smirked and chuckled a bit. His hand was heading towards your chest and down went his hand. You felt chills going down your back. He seemed to be enjoying himself, and finally got it out. "Ah. There's that nasty strawberry," he said. You both looked at it, and he ate it. You were laughing so hard. "How did that taste Mister Malfoy?" you asked. "Amyberry," he said. He smirked and you laughed. "You're very cute when you laugh Miss Katsopolis," he said. "Well, you're very cute when you smirk, Mister Malfoy." He leaned in and kissed you. You didn't break it, you enjoyed the hell out of that. He added some toungue and there was some moans of course. After about five minutes of making out, you two finished and looked at each other. "Your boyfreind has got to be the luckiest guy alive," he said. "You mean you?" you asked. "You mean your single?" he asked. "Well, technically. Yes, I am," you said. He grinned. "Want to be my girlfreind then?" he asked. "Well, let me go ask my boyfreind," you kidded to him. "Of course Draco!" You kissed again. "Why couldn't I have met you before Amy?" he asked. You told him your whole story about your mom, Darron, and the things your dad did to you. He seemed shocked about that. You show him a bruise on your leg, he gasped. It looked like he wanted to cry, but didn't. He hugged you tighly. "At least your fine now." he said. "I think you better change into your school robe now." You nodded your head.

You went into the bathroom and there were already two girls in there. One with bushy brown hair a little shorter then you and another one with a pug-face, short hair, and a little younger then you. They both looked at you when you went into the bathroom. "Damn mudblood. Get lost." Said the pug-face girl to the other girl. "Oh, shove it Pancy." said the other girl. The Pancy girl looked at you and shook her head. "Watch out for that mudblood." "That's not a very nice thing to say Parkinson." you shot at Pancy. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!?" "You heard me," you said. Pancy looked upset and just stormed out. "Thank you so much," said the bushy haired girl. "No problem. I hate when other people call people mudbloods, it's so rude," you said. She smiled. She seemed nice. "I am Herminone Granger," she said. "Amy Katsopolis." You two shook hands. "So, is this your first year here? I hope you get into Griffindor," said Herminone. "Well, I am a fourth year. But, it is my first year here," you told her. You changed while she said, "Oh. So what are you? Griffindor right?" You came out and she saw your robes, and she put her hand over her mouth and gasped.


End file.
